


False Angel Project

by HiroAngelLight



Series: Angel Hiro [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Summary: A mysterious serial murder is happening in San Fransokyo. A surveillance camera recorded the mysterious murderer who’s covered by a light in a pair of wings form. Who is this mysterious murderer? Why is he covered by light wings? And what will happened when Tadashi finds out the truth? Read to find out!





	1. A Mysterious Serial Murder and A Test-Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A mysterious serial murder is happening in San Fransokyo. A surveillance camera recorded the mysterious murderer who’s covered by a light in a pair of wings form. Who is this mysterious murderer? Why is he covered by light wings? And what will happened when Tadashi finds out the truth? Read to find out!  
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English IS NOT my main language.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6. I only own this story and some of the OCs.

The night has fell down, covering the city of San Fransokyo with darkness. The lights from houses, buildings, and the streets were on. Decorating the night with colourful lights. It was almost midnight, but the city seemed to be still full of people. Wandering here and there, enjoying the night with their friends or acquaintances.  
At the centre of the city, a silhouette stood on top of a high tower. The full moon was shining bright and illuminated the person’s face a little. His eyes were gazing down to the city. His face was emotionless. The wind was playing with his hair. Suddenly, that person jumped off and there was a light on his back and changed to the form of a pair of light wings.  
He flew to one of the high buildings and came into a room on the highest floor through the window. The glass broke down and shocking the only person in there. A man around his fifty shouted, “What the.., who are you?!” The winged silhouette didn’t answer him. Instead, he widened his eyes as they were glowing red and there were some light balls in front of his light wings. Then, those light balls shoot the old man’s body with daggers of light.  
The old man died, with a pool of blood around him. The light daggers soon changed into with feathers, as if they were harmless. After that, the winged guy turned around and flew off from the building into the night sky. Leaving his victim died alone in his room  
(Time Skipped)  
*At Kishimura Mansion*  
A young man was standing in a room. Placing some books and other materials into his brown leather sling bag. “Yosh! I’m ready for school!” he said smilingly. He then went out and headed to downstairs for breakfast. In the dining room, he saw his adoptive parents were there. “Good morning, aunt Rina, uncle Tobi!” he greeted them and sat down on the empty chair.  
“Morning Tadashi.”  
“Good morning, sweetie! Here’s your toasts. Want me to spread the jam for you?”  
“Sure. Chocolate hazelnut, please!”  
“Of course!” she giggled. Uncle Tobi was reading a new local newspaper with a hard look on his face. “So, uncle. Anything new in the newspaper you are erading now?” Uncle Tobi sighed and put it down to other side of the table. “Well, the mysterious serial murder happened again last night.”  
Aunt Rina gasped, “Oh, my! Who was the victim this time, dear?”  
“It was Thomas Rainfall, the president of Rainfall Corp. and he was murdered in his own office.”  
“Why the polices haven’t arrested the murder? I’m sure at least there was a surveillance camera in his office,” Tadashi asked. Aunt Rina placed his toasts in front of him and he ate one of them. aunt rina also sat down on her chair to listen about what they were talking. “Yes. That’s the problem. Those surveillance cameras had recorded the murder scene. But the murderer was not evident as he was covered by a light and it was in a form of a pair of wings. Weird? Yes, I know. But from the look of it, the murderer seemed to be pretty young himself.”  
“It’s like an angel who killed him. But of course, angels don’t exist,” Tadashi laughed nervously.   
“And, even if they exist, they won’t kill people,” aunt Rina added.  
“Oh well, I’m off to school now. See you later, aunt Rina, uncle Tobi!”  
“Be careful on the way!”  
“And don’t come home late, young man!”  
“Hehe, I will!” then Tadashi went out and off to school with his red moped.  
*Somewhere, in a Mysterious Lab*  
A young boy, around his fifteen, sat down on a sofa. He had a messy black hair, emotionless brown eyes, and wearing a set of white T-shirt and long pants. He was staring blankly at the ceiling in his not-so-big room. There were only a single bed, a sofa, a study table and chair, a fridge, a bathroom, and three bookshelves which were full of books. Mostly about robotics engineering.  
His mind was flying out of nowhere. Thinking about something that could not be read by anyone. That was until a guy in white coat came inside to his room. “Good job last night, my Bloody Sunflower.” The guy had a sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was around his mid-thirty, and he didn’t have a nice look on his face. He was smirking as the young boy turned his gaze toward him.  
“You can have a day off from today’s experiment session. But of course, you are not allowed to go out from this room. Anything to say?”  
The young boy was silent for a while, then he said, “I want new books to read. And gummy bears.”  
“As usual, eh? I’ll order someone to get what you want. Since you always did great jobs successfully, I guess it’s not a big deal to give them as your reward. Later, my precious test-subject.” The guy smirked and laughed as he left the young boy’s room. The young boy only looked at him until the door was closed. He didn’t feel anything. Not feeling irritated or annoyed when he heard him saying those words to him. No emotion at all. He then stared at the ceiling again.  
Trying to remember those forgotten emotions. But, he only remembered things that he didn’t even want to remember. He closed his eyes. Burying all of those good and bad memories, deep inside his heart.  
“I don’t need those memories. I don’t need those emotions. I don’t care about those forgotten emotions. I am no longer a human. So I don’t need them. I’m just a test-subject now. Their test-subject.


	2. A Deep Thought and A Sudden Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A mysterious serial murder is happening in San Fransokyo. A CCTV camera recorded the mysterious murderer who’s covered by a light in a pair of wings form. Who is this mysterious murderer? Why is he covered by light wings? And what will happened when Tadashi finds out the truth? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A mysterious serial murder is happening in San Fransokyo. A CCTV camera recorded the mysterious murderer who’s covered by a light in a pair of wings form. Who is this mysterious murderer? Why is he covered by light wings? And what will happened when Tadashi finds out the truth? Read to find out!  
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English IS NOT my main language.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6. I only own this story and some of the OCs.

Chapter 2: A Deep Thought and A Sudden Encounter

*Around 9 pm in SFIT Lab*

Not so many students and professors who were still in the lab. Only a few of them, working with their own projects. Including Tadashi, who was tinkering with his current project. A robotic nurse called Baymax. He had tested his robotics project for at least eighty times with various problems here and there. Maybe after a few more tests and fixings, his project will be done. And if the presentation is going well, then he will be really happy because his robot could finally help so many people in need of medical attention and care.

Tadashi stopped tinkering, stretching out his body to ease the ache. When he was done stretching out his body, he fell into a deep thought. His mind was remembering the event where his friend, Fred, showed him and the gang a video from a surveillance camera.

-Flashback-

Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred were talking with a little bit arguing to each other about something when Tadashi walked in to the lab after his last class finished.

"Hey, guys! Did I miss something here?"

"Oh, hi Tadashi!" Honey greeted him. "Not really. We were just talking about the mysterious serial murder that happened last night."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, "Really?" "Yup. And we just watched the video about it. Though I'm still wondering how on earth Fred could get this video," Wasabi said. "Well, I have my resource, you know," Fred exclaimed with a little pride. Gogo popped a gum and said, "Really? Somehow I doubt it. It's a high secret evidence which the government keep closely so it won't be leaked to the public and, you managed to get it? I'm really curious on how you got this video, Fred."

"I've told you, I have my resource," he said as he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. Tadashi felt curious and asked Fred to show it to him. When he watched the video, he couldn't hide his shock and gasped. He saw the murderer, covered with a bright light from his wings-like things on his back. His face wasn't clearly visible, but he could guess that the murderer was indeed really young. Around his teens, perhaps fourteen or fifteen, just like what uncle Tobi had said earlier this morning. When the video ended, he gave Fred's phone back. His friends then talked about that video again. But then, Tadashi excused himself so he could go to his private lab to work on his project.

-End of Flashback-

Tadashi sighed. He walked to a chair and leaned his back. He stared at the lab's ceiling. His mind was trying to portray the mysterious young murderer. Unfortunately, he could only portraying him as a young boy silhouette with bright light wings, messy raven hair, and the cold and emotionless brown eyes that could change into the murderous bright red eyes.

He sighed again. 'He looked really young. I don't think he actually likes to kill people. Moreover, the victims were high positioned businessmen and businesswomen, also three famous scientists. There is no way a young boy like him knows who they were and even has a grudge on them. And those light wings, how did he get them? A pair of beautiful light wings, that can make him flies away, yet a dangerous weapon to his victims.' Tadashi let out an exasperated sigh. "All of these things are confusing me."

He suddenly felt his phone was vibrating in his pocket. His adoptive mom, aunt Rina, was calling him. So, he accepted the call, "Hey, aunt Ri-" "Tadashi Kishimura! Where the hell are you?! Do you even know what time it is now?!" she yelled at Tadashi before he could finished greeting her. "Uh, almost 10..?" he said unsurely with a nervous laugh. "Tobi had specifically told you to not coming home late! There is a murderer out there and you could be in danger! Go home now, or I'll pick you up by myself!" she said before she hung up the phone.

Tadashi smiled. He felt a warm feeling inside him, knowing that aunt Rina was really worried about him. He stood up and started to pack his things. Then, he went to the parking lot where his red moped was. While putting on his helmet, he looked above. Staring at the sky where the stars shined brightly. 'I hope there won't be any bad things happen here. Especially that serial murder.'

After he finished staring at sky, he started the engine of his moped on, and went home. Somehow, he took a different route tonight. And he didn't even know why. He felt like something bad will happen. The ride to his house was full of thoughts for him. Just as when he turned to the left, he suddenly heard a scream. He immediately stopped on his track.

Looking around the empty and silent street. He spotted a big jewelry store, not so far from his spot. The window glass was broken. When he stood up and was about to see what happened, a figure went out from the broken window glass. Tadashi's eyes widened. The figure was a young boy, with a messy raven hair. He wore a white shirt and pants. He also wore a white socks on his feet. And there was a pair of bright light wings on his back.

'The murderer..!' he thought, stood still in shock.

The young boy stopped. He turned his gaze. He was looking at Tadashi with his emotionless face. And there, Tadashi's brown eyes, met the boy's brown eyes.

Chapter 2 - End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! Okay, just a few days ago, I said that I can't update my on going stories before school break. But somehow, I got the chance to write again and post the new chapter for this one. By the way, about Tadashi and Hiro, if you are wondering about them being related or not, it will be answered in around chapter 6 to 9. Well, I can't say which chapter exactly, but I'm planning on around those chapters. Also, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows I got from the previous chapter! Don't forget to review this chapter, too. Until next time! ^0^


	3. Chapter 3 : A Piece of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A mysterious serial murder is happening in San Fransokyo. A surveillance camera recorded the mysterious murderer who's covered by a light in a pair of wings form. Who is this mysterious murderer? Why is he covered by light wings? And what will happen when Tadashi finds out the truth? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English IS NOT my main language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6. I only own this story and some of the OCs.

The front door of Kishimura mansion was opened and closed. The sound of it alerted a beautiful middle-aged woman who sat down on a couch in the living room. She closed the magazine on her hands and walked to the front door. There, she saw his only son, taking off his shoes. His bangs covered his face while he looked down.

"Tadashi!" she called out to him. Tadashi looked up to her and smiled, "Hey, aunt Rina. Tadaima (I'm home)."

"Okaeri (welcome home)!" she said as he hugged him and he hugged her back. She pulled away from the hug, ready to scold him. But she was taken aback when she saw the look on his face. "Honey, what's wrong? You look so pale. Are you not feeling well? Or did something bad happen while you were on your way home?" she asked. Checking if Tadashi was sick or hurt.

Tadashi chuckled at how his adoptive mother was worriedly checking him. "Relax, aunt Rina. I'm just feeling tired, that's all. I was fixing my project before I went home. And kinda forgot about time."

Aunt Rina sighed in relief. "I know you really love anything that related to robotics. But please don't tire yourself too much. You also need to get some rest, you know. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt. That serial murderer is still out there and who knows what will happen if you suddenly have an encounter with him!" At this, Tadashi gulped and looked tense. But he shrugged it off so she wouldn't be suspicious to him, "Y-you are right. I'm sorry, aunt Rina. I'll try to not going home late again. Well, I'm off to bed now. Really tired. Good night, aunt Rina."

"Good night, Tadashi." With that, they went to their own bedrooms. Inside his bedroom, Tadashi putted his sling bag down on his study table and changed into his pajamas. When he was done, he laid down on his bed. One of his arm was covering his eyes.

*Flashback*

"Ne (hey), Dashi."

"Hm?"

A seven years old Tadashi was looking down on a little boy who sat next to him on a bench. They were at a small park, eating their ice creams. It was a cloudy day. Not hot or cold. Just a nice weather to have a walk outside. The little boy looked up to him, "Do you think I'm weird?"

Tadashi gasped. He was shocked, hearing that kind of question from a three years old boy. "Why did you ask that?" he asked him, feeling the anxiety in him. "Because, no one wants to play with me. The other kids also said that I'm weird," the boy said. Sadness was evident in his chubby face. His warm brown eyes were also teary. Tadashi smiled at him with concern and ruffled his messy black hair. "You're not weird. But you're special. Really special."

"Special?"

"Mhmm. You are a genius. A child prodigy. Those kids are just being jealous of you. That's why they said those things. But don't worry. You still have me, remember? If no one wants to be with you and play with you, then I will. I will play with you, and I will always be with you. No matter how naughty or bad you are."

The little boy's eyes widened. But he still had a doubt. "Yakusoku (promise)?" he asked, while holding up his little finger. Tadashi smiled and linked his little finger to the small one, "Yakusoku (promise)." The little boy smiled happily.

"Now, let's finish our ice cream before they melt and getting sticky on our hands."

"Mhmm! I love you, Dashi!"

Little Tadashi smiled, "I love you, too."

*End of Flashback*

Tadashi opened his eyes. Staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He sat down and opened a desk drawer next to his bed. He took out a medium sized photo album from it. He closed the drawer and opened the album. He flipped the pages until he saw a photo of him when he was still seven years old. Together with a three years old boy, holding hands. They were at the park, when Sakura trees were blooming.

They looked so happy. So innocent. So inseparable. There was a note under the photo. 'Tadashi (7) and Hiro (3) at San Fransokyo park.' He caressed the photo. Somehow, he felt so nostalgic and sad at the same time. He took a deep breathe and closed the album. Putting it back into the drawer.

He laid down again. Remembering the little boy. The little boy who he had not meet again since ten years ago. Then, he remember the encounter with the young boy earlier.

*Flashback*

The young boy, who had a pair of light wings on his back, walked out slowly from the broken window glass. After a few steps out, he stopped. He turned his gaze to his right, looking at Tadashi who stood up a few meters away from him. Tadashi couldn't look away from the young boy in front of him.

His messy raven hair and brown eyes. His Asian look. His small body. His features, somehow, reminded him of someone he knew. Someone he knew long ago.

Their eyes locked to each other. Tadashi's warm brown eyes and the young boy's cold brown eyes. The young boy also looked like he was studying Tadashi's features. But it didn't last long.

The young boy suddenly widened his eyes. The cold brown eyes, turned into a bright red eyes. His light wings wide opened and four balls of lights formed. Then, they headed toward him in high speed. Tadashi crossed his arms in front of his face t try to protect himself and waited for the things to finally hurt him or even kill him. But, they didn't. they hit the asphalt, the roadside lamps, and a brick wall of a store behind him. A few seconds later, the light balls changed in to white feathers.

Tadashi looked at behind him, trembling in fear. Sweats were streaming down on his body. He thought the murderer was aiming them toward him. Tadashi turned back his gaze toward the young boy in front of him. He still looked at Tadashi. But this time, his bright red eyes had turned back to the brown ones.

The young boy flapped his light wings, and his feet were starting to leave the ground. He turned his gaze away from Tadashi and looked above. Then, he flew away. Tadashi's legs were weakened like a jelly but he forced them to stay strong. He walked back to his moped, turned on the engine, and going home. Before another dangerous things happen again.

*End of Flashback*

Tadashi sighed. He had to admit, that the encounter with that mysterious young murderer was indeed scary. But, it also brought back some memories to him. He was confused. His mind started to make questions and hypothesises about that young boy. He let out an exasperated sighed. His mind was showing the young boy figure again. This time, he was wondering to no one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiro, is that you?"

Chapter 3 : A Piece of Memories – End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Actually, I have a mid semester exams starting next week. And yeah, I know I've said that I couldn't be able to continue any other stories that I made before the semester break. But, I just can't stop typing the new chapter for this one. Maybe it's because I was pumped up with some energy to write after my most favourite story "Project: Baymax" was updated by Aypttym. Yup, I love that story!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter revealed a bit that Tadashi and Hiro did know each other in the past. Are they related to each others as brothers? Nah, I will keep the answer till the next few chapters. Though I hope the true intention and back story of this "project" won't get some of you to kill me, lol. That's it for now. Please leave some review! Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4: A Slight of Memories from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A mysterious serial murder is happening in San Fransokyo. A surveillance camera recorded the mysterious murderer who's covered by a light in a pair of wings form. Who is this mysterious murderer? Why is he covered by light wings? And what will happen when Tadashi finds out the truth? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English IS NOT my main language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6. I only own this story and some of the OCs.

Akuma Island. A small island located on the north of San Fransokyo. If you see it from the Port of San Fransokyo, the island looked dark, fogged, and spooky. Nobody would dare to go there as scary rumours spread among the people of San Fransokyo.

Most of them believe two of the scary rumours. One, there were a big family who had a vacation on that island, but three days later, two fishermen who happened to be passing the island with close proximity saw dead bodies on the beach. Some of them were mutilated and no one knows who killed them till now. Two, there were a group of students who went there because of their curiosity and none of them came back alive. With those scary rumours, people wouldn't dare to go there and hoping to come back, alive, and in one piece.

Unknown to them, there were some secrets on that island. There was a mysterious secret lab there. Probably due to the scary rumours, the lab remained hidden and not known by others. The secret lab was a building with two floors. The building itself was quite big with white painting and surrounded by a high iron fence with a big warning sign on every side of the fence. There were two guards patrolling at the entrance gate.

In the inside of the building, there were branched-hallways with several rooms. There were three experiment rooms there. One of them were being used at the moment. Seven men, three scientists, two monitoring staffs, and their leader were in that room. At the center there was a big and thick glass, separating them with their experiment object.

A young boy with messy raven hair, lying with his hands and feet bounded on the experiment bed. Many experiment devices were attached to his body. His face grimaced. He was withstanding the pain he felt in his body. He could not resisted or rebelled. He could only laid there and accepted everything those scientists were doing to him.

The experiment was done after three hours. The leader ordered two other staffs to bring the boy who was still bounded on his bed back to his room. After they reached his room, they released the bound on his hands and feet. He got up from the bed, and soon, the staffs left the room. Not forgetting to brought back the experiment bed and lock the door with secret password.

The young boy sighed and went to his bed. He sat down and groaned as he rubbed his back neck. They had done this kind of thing to him since two years ago. Too many to count. And the effect of this experiment was great, but really painful to his body at the same time. He sighed again before lying down on his bed. Quite comfy, but not as comfortable as his own bed in the past.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly, the image of his sudden encounter with an unknown guy came to his mind. His Asian-Caucasian face, warm brown eyes, tall figure, and his shocked expression, somehow reminded him of someone. Someone he had not seen for years. Someone he really loved the most. The one who gave him so many memories to remembered and cherished when he was still little.

*Flashback*

A festival was being held around Yatogami Shrine near San Fransokyo hill. The festival was held to celebrate spring. The festival was really crowded. There were food stalls, various game stalls, souvenir stalls, and a fortune telling stall. So many people came to the festival, including a seven years old Tadashi and a three years old Hiro. They wore a small hakama (Japanese traditional clothes) for each other. The little boys had their own animal masks on the right side of their head. Tadashi had kitsune (fox) mask and Hiro had kuroneko (black cat) mask. They looked like they were really enjoying the festival.

They were holding hands while they ate their blue cotton candies. They also brought their backpacks which were already full with souvenirs and some snacks they got and bought from the festival. They headed to the grassy area near a wooden bridge where people could see clear river and sky. They sat down under a big Sakura tree. Enjoying their foods like takoyaki, okonomiyaki, yakisoba, and drink their cold juices.

"Hiro, your face is in a mess," Tadashi chuckled as he took out a tissue and clean Hiro's mouth. "But Dashi, the foods are delicious. A little mess is acceptable," he said, with a cute face that could make other people melt in his cuteness. "Yes, they are delicious. But you still need to eat them properly so you won't dirty the hakama, Hiro."

"Okay, Dashi." Hiro nodded and continue eating his yakisoba. Tadashi chuckled again, and joining him to finish his food. After they had finished, Tadashi put the trashes in a plastic and gone to throw it in a trash can.

Hiro gazed at the clear sky. There were so many stars, twinkling around the shining full moon above. He smiled at the amazing view. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" Tadashi asked while walking back to where Hiro was sitting. He then sat down next to him and gazed at the sky, too. "Mhmm! But, I feel jealous of them."

"Why?" Tadashi turned his gaze to the small boy. "The stars are not alone. They have friends. But I don't have a friend." Hiro looked sad, but his eyes were still glued to the sky. Tadashi also felt sad after hearing those words from someone as amazing as Hiro. "But, Hiro, the moon is also alone, right?"

Hiro brought his gaze down to his feet. Still looking sad. "I know. But it still has the stars to accompany it. And the stars are also its friends. So it won't feel lonely." "Hiro, you sound like you are forgetting about me," Tadashi said with a sad tone. Hiro was surprised hearing Tadashi said that. "N-no! I'm not forgetting about you, Dashi!" Hiro said as he clutched his small hands to Tadashi's hakama.

"Then, why did you said that?"

"Because," he paused for a while. He looked down and continue, "I don't have friends like Dashi. Everyone likes Dashi. They want to be Dashi's friend. But Hiro doesn't have a friend. Nobody likes Hiro. And they don't even want to be my friends."

Tadashi sighed. He put his palms on Hiro's chubby cheeks and brought his head up to meet his big brown eyes. Hiro looked at him, confused. "Hiro. Please don't say that. You still have me. You said about the moon and stars. Now, let me tell you this. If you are a moon, you are not alone. I will be your nearest star. And the other stars are my friends. My friends are your friends, too. And if I am the moon, then you are my star. The most shining star I've ever seen. The only star that can light up all the stars above, making them to shine more, to shoo away my loneliness."

Tadashi laid his forehead to Hiro's forehead, closed his eyes and continue, "So, don't be sad again. Don't feel alone and lonely again. You have me. I will always be with you. So, don't you ever think or say those kind of things again. Okay, Hiro?" Tadashi pulled away. Staring down at Hiro with his warm smile. Something that Hiro liked to see on Tadashi's face.

Hiro's heart changed from sad and lonely, to happy and full of warmth inside his heart. He smiled back to Tadashi. "Okay! Arigatou (thank you), Dashi," Hiro said as he hugged Tadashi, really tight. As if he wouldn't even want to let go. Tadashi hugged him back and said, "Douita (you are welcome), Hiro. I will never leave your side, forever."

*End of Flashback*

Hiro, the young boy, remained silent. A memory from the past, he didn't even know why it came back to him. Reminding him about someone and his promise. It wasn't like he actually had forgotten about that. But more likely, one of the memories he had buried long ago. Maybe that guy was the one who reminded him about Tadashi.

'He did look familiar, though,' Hiro thought.

The night when he encountered the guy, he did study his features a bit. Somehow, he felt like he knew that guy. He wanted to ask who that guy was. But if he did, more people might come and see him. And it would also make everything goes wrong. He couldn't let that thing happen. He couldn't let innocent people getting hurt or killed. Even after he sealed all his emotions, he still couldn't bring himself to hurt other people. Except if those people were the ones he was assigned to kill by the damn leader of that experiment.

He didn't have any other choices. If he didn't do what he assigned to him, he would be punished. Yes, he refused to do it once, and he got a physical punishment that made his body felt sore and weak for at least a week. Not only that, they gave him a hard time on the experiment as well. And he didn't even want to get those punishments again.

Hiro let out a sigh. He was thinking, if that guy was really Tadashi. Or maybe, he just looked like the Tadashi he knew. Though he didn't know how Tadashi looked like now. He wished to able to meet Tadashi again someday. But with this kind of situation, he wouldn't dare to meet him. He might hurt Tadashi, and of course, he didn't want to hurt him or even see him gets hurt. Moreover, if he gets hurt because of his power. The power he got from the experiment.

He closed his eyes again. He mumbled to himself, "Tadashi, is that really you? I hope it's not you. Even if it's really you, please,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

stay away from me."

Chapter 4: A Slight of Memories from the Past – End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: hiiyyyyyaaaaa I am able to update this story again. Quick update? I guess so. I was trying to forget about the thing that happened to me several days ago. Bad thing, I should say. The damn bad thing just happened on the day when I must do a presentation in my film and advertisement scenario writing subject! Damn!
> 
> Anyway, it looks like the young boy is really our beloved Hiro. And he also knows about Tadashi. But still, I won't say anything about them being related as siblings or not for now. And that means, yes, Hiro IS the mysterious serial murderer. But how and why?! Just to keep on reading to find out. Leave a review please! Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Another story from me. Short chapter, it is. I’m still learning with my grammar and writing skill. Glad that there is a friend here who gives me some advices to help me learn. I hope I have improved since last time, even just a little, though. As I said, English IS NOT my main language. So, no flame please! Until next time~


End file.
